Known in the art are various types of waveguide connections that have been fabricated with etched silicon chips as substrate/carrier. Silicon chips, however, are expensive to produce, particularly large silicon chips, wherewith a silicon chip will preferably not be larger than 2.times.2 mm. Silicon chips are liable to break under the high pressures to which they subjected when pressing waveguide connections, besides being easily worn. Other types of waveguide connections include laboratory produced connections. These waveguide connections are also expensive to produce with the precision required. In order to enable fibreoptic connectors to be used on a large scale, said connectors must be able to compete strongly with existing solutions, especially with regard to cost.